Each year, hundreds of raptors and other large birds worldwide, many of which are endangered, are electrocuted by power lines. The birds are attracted to elevated structures supporting the power lines as locations to perch on during their search for prey. Many countries now require perch guards to be employed on power poles to discourage raptors and other large birds from landing on the poles and/or prevent them from contacting exposed power components. Such perch guard systems typically employ one or more electrically insulative structural members located on the cross-arms of the poles to obstruct access of large birds to the cross-arms.
Existing perch guard systems can have many problems. Perch guard systems can be relatively complicated and difficult to use and install. They can be relatively heavy and have numerous parts that must be interconnected by the user prior to installation on the power pole. Existing attachment systems for engaging the perch guards with the poles can be difficult and time consuming for personnel to engage with the cross-arms, especially on high power poles. Attachment systems commonly require two-handed operation and are therefore difficult to install with a hotstick. As will be appreciated, a hotstick is a long pole composed of an electrically insulating material such as fiberglass having a tool such as a socket wrench mounted on one end of the pole. Some perch guards are fiberglass and readily splinter during installation, creating a health hazard for personnel. They can require power to be shut off during installation, thereby causing power outages for customers. They can degrade rapidly outdoors due to the combination of sunlight and adverse weather conditions and require relatively frequent replacement. Finally, they can be relatively heavy and/or expensive.